Zenith Quarhon the digital destiny
by Jet is my salvation
Summary: A boy life is forever changed from a normal school boy to a digital warrior. Will he save the day or will he destroy the digi destine lets find out shall we?
1. Chapter 1

Zenith Quarhon the digital destiny

My name is Zenith I was a normal kid going to school avoiding bullies and just your average creative fantasy writer. That was until my life changed and my greatest dream came true. So let us begin the story at the very beginning my 15 birthday. The day my world changed.

I awoke tired as every other day before I got dressed in my jacket hoodie the fleece lining keeping me warm as I went about my routine of stumbling around the house eating and cleaning myself up. Nothing seemed different then well any different than normal sure my parents where gone but they worked two jobs each and offend slept when not working or cleaning the house.

I turned the news on to and listened to it for a brief moment the top story was the same boring topic that gets drilled in your head for months it was a break in and theft at a government facility and how it offends people and caused the wacky conspiracy theories of what the government was hiding or doing . At first I was cheering that they would get the guy but as time passed it became just a minor thought. I wished they would put on a new story after all this story seemed just boring the same facts each day told or spun differently to buy time to find the next big thing.

I turned off the TV and walked outside the air felt fresh and slightly warm for this time of year it was strangely quiet not even the birds where singing as usual. I waited at my bus stop for 20 minutes till I figured I missed the bus as no one else showed up so I took the path through the woods to my school it wasn't far at all the only reason I took the bus was that it was warm and I was lazy in the morning.

I was approaching the school when I heard the warning bell go off I high tailed it running as fast as I could and managed to get to the doors before the automatic lock out occurred. I wasted no time in taking my usual route through the school avoiding the others kids lockers and moving quickly knowing if I stopped the group of bullies might recognize me I grabbed my books from my locker and was almost home free about to enter my math class algebra 1 when I felt a hand yank me on my shoulder forcing me back.

"Oh hello Zenith where is it?"

I sighed "where what josh?"

Josh smiled "My project for history you know my paper or should I say our paper partner?"

I sighed "I told you before am not doing it all by myself and giving you an easy A if you want the grade you have to work for it I wont do what you say out of fear or threats your have to do better then that josh."

Josh looked angry balling up his fists he slammed me in the locker which was a pretty easy for him me being the skinny 5.6 student and him the 6.5 jock/bully. "You better give it up or else!"

"Or else what josh your beat me up go ahead and do it Ill go to the doctors and get more time out of school and less time around you!"

Josh face was full or rage "You little ugh I swear Ill get you for this just you wait."

Josh stormed off and I went through my normal classes without seeing josh much or him bothering me maybe I finally got him to leave me alone. I was headed home when I spotted josh running away and hiding in the bushes near my house I figured he was trying to jump me or something so I walked over to the back yard and pretended to look for a bag of rock salt for the snow storm that was supposed to be coming any day talking out loud about where I put it, I could hear josh getting closer I opened the shed and moved a box and grabbed what I was looking for I heard josh on the other side of the door trying to lock me in. I kicked the door with all my might knocking him back in surprise.

I held up the my tool a case old worn blade case I grabbed the handle and pulled. Josh on the ground still shocked I could see slight fear in his eyes as the blade reflected in the faint sun light. I smiled a bit as the machete I bought at he flee market for cutting down weeds was now the object of fear in josh's eyes I pointed the blade at him "leave now or I swear josh this blade wont remain shinny and new for long get out!"

Josh was shacking and backing away "sure Ill go just calm down." I approached him trying to scare him and it working making sure to keep my distance just in case till he took off running. I sheathed the blade and walked around the front of the house proud of my victory over the bully sure it may haunt me at school but he was trespassing.

I looked at my door step to see if I could find any tampering I did however find a odd egg it was large and its color was beautiful at first I thought it was a stone it but when it was warm to the touch and felt slightly hallow I figured it must be an egg. I wondered what it could be from it was a beautiful ebony color with slight green tint to it around the top.

My curiosity got the best of me I brought it and my bully chaser inside locked the door and headed to bed. Tired and I had hours before my parents got home. I set the egg next to me in the bed I couldn't bear the thought or whatever inside of it dying I felt responsible for once even if whats inside could eat me. I certainly couldn't smash a unborn egg.

I smuggled up in the covers with the egg covering my self in blankets giggling a bit to myself. I looked at the egg I spoke out loud "don't worry Ill protect you your safe with me I suppose I should name you… hummm how about jet for the color of the egg like jet black. I hope you like it."

I held the egg close to me it felt so warm and soothing "You're my best friend jet." I drifted off to sleep.

My dreams where strangely happy not ones of fear of being laughed at or bullied or just being alone like always but I felt happy. The egg hatched in my dream and it was a beautiful creature a mighty dragon that could take human form we did everything together the dream seem to last so long till I saw jet smiling at me and he hugged me he whispered in my ear "I love you Zenith will you wake up now. Don't be afraid anymore your problems will soon be over. Thank you for a wonderful time come on please wake up."

I had tears in my eyes as I saw my dream world fading around me I was scared I didn't want to wake up and lose my best friend. But I knew I had to wake up . I slowly opened my eyes tears still in them I noticed the room was dark but I was under the covers still I didn't want to move thought I was just still shaken up by my dream. I looked to the egg to find it still there I hugged it and whispered "don't leave me alone please."

I then heard a soft voice saying "I wont" I saw the egg start to glow brightly as my room seemed to spin. I had the sensation of falling I wanted to scream but I felt a clawed hand grasp at my own hand. I Held it looking to see jet once more sure he looked different but I knew it was him my vision was all blurry so I couldn't get a good look as we fell into darkness. I heard him shout something to me.

"from now on we will always be together a team I promise you will never suffer alone again!" I smiled and hugged him the best I could as we fell I didn't care where we were going or anything the only thing I cared about was him at that moment I was happy so very happy was it true love I wonder only time will tell.


	2. part 2

Zenith Quarhon the digital destiny part 2

Awakening to a strange new world

I awoke tired and I could feel my body moving I opened my eyes to see sky but strangely enough when I looked down I was tired down to a piece of wood. I wanted to scream out but found I was gauged with a cloth. I started to panic as I felt a intense heat around me. I could hear voices chanting "sacrifice him to the digi destine" I panicked unable to understand what they meant by digi destine. I heard a loud booming voice "brother we bring before you the one who has done the unspeakable his crimes are punishable by death he himself has altered our beautiful land by altering the very fabric of the codes that make us up. I sentence him to death may it be slow and painful so says I renamon of the volcano but what say you fellow digimon?"

I could hear cheering shouts of "destroy him send him back to oblivion"

I gulped as I was tossed down my body now heading straight for the lava. Time seemed to slow as I could hear jet's voice "Foolish beings they know not what you will become what we will become don't worry it won't hurt my zenith but this will change you."

I closed my eyes but I felt no pain just the feeling of falling In reverse I opened my eyes to see the ground getting farther and farther away I was almost enjoying the feeling I felt peaceful and calm like nothing could hurt me. I heard jet's voice once more.

"Good your body been altered into code as I needed this may hurt Zenith but don't worry you and I shall be together I promise right now we shall become something more than code and flesh we shall be one mind and body." 

Part of me wanted to say this was insane crazy but the way jet talked made me hopeful. would it really work? Would I be as much him as he is me two mind becoming one and I would never be alone again. I knew if I did this there be no going back I would be changed unsure of what I would become a hybrid of code and flesh something more than human and code.

I soon accepted it seeing as if this was real it was meant to happen for a reason. I closed my eyes as I felt as if my memories my pain all my thought were taken from me I was a blank clean slate that was just the beginning I felt new memories jet's memories.

He was born and forgotten a simple creature a simple idea a dragon much like one you would see in any fantasy movie but he was isolated from the digi world not being unique enough the digimon called him a mistake.

He spent many years isolated living alone till he had a dream that he would be loved and cared for that he would be needed to protect someone to fight and die if needed to protect me not out of duty but out of love. He then set out on finding a way to access my world a world forgotten much like him where we didn't have digimon everything was bland and boring full of hate and spite, wars and sadness. He found me the gem in the dirt on who longed to leave my world. He did the impossible made a code of his own by taking data from other creatures their very code and altering it to make a pathway to me when he succeeded all he had to do was communicate with me and get me to accept him.

I was given an egg containing not jet but the very portal to the digital world when it hatched I was captured and sacrificed for what jet had done but in doing so it allowed him to alter my code with his own to make us something more.

Then my own memories and feelings came back to me I could feel something similar we both where alone and afraid but there was something else that made even the fear and sadness vanish like smoke it was love and joy beyond anything I have felt we loved each other no love can't do it justice. we were each other the only difference is we came from different places. I smiled at the feeling of joy my body remained and seemed to be unchanged for some reason but I knew it worked I could feel jet in my mind.

I began to reach out in my mind to him 'Jet why am I still the same?'

'You're not the same my zenith we are one your body can change and with the code I have taken you can take a few forms of different digimon or just become a dragon maybe even a hybrid the choice is yours but any questions. Oh your need to still exist in the human world I cant have you just fighting digital beings forever no you need food and such. '

I smiled a bit at his voice caring and full of grace and concern for my well being.

'so what can I become so far?'

'Well so far you can be a dragon hybrid I named hybridmon. Which has great strength and speed also you can fly. There is my dragon form but besides its size and brute force there is little special about it oh and well your human form you can use as well let's say it's been enhanced your reflexes and natural abilities and sense all surpass human levels.

Now If you want to become a standard digimon like oh lets say some renamon it's a bit difficult you defeat the creature turn it to code then absorb it to gain its form. We can use this to blend in easier for now I suggest we acquire another form ill set you down then once you beat it ill do the rest.'

I nodded and felt jet was in fact weak it took a lot of power to do what he did and possible years of storing code to alter and power I felt a little bad he was hurting because of me.

'Hey don't worry about me am just glad we are together now while your looking for a prey I will explain how this will work well the sharing a body thing.'

I started sneaking about a forest looking for any creature I could absorb.

'Now while we are the same person to a degree we have separate minds to help maintain a sense of control if they mixed and we dident agree on something well it could be a mess. So what I have done is basically have you in control of the motor functions and fighting while I focus on the other things such as healing wounds things that are normally forgotten but I can do much better than your old self could.

The final thing is the decision making is mostly shared between us so we can talk things out and not do something stupid like get into a fight with a thousand digimon. Common things like what to eat can be minor but the big stuff we shall talk about and Ill offer advice from time to time if you request it. I would do more but am exhausted and we must rest soon.'

I heard a twig snap I looked over my shoulder to find a small veemon looking a little nervous.

I turned and charged it before he could react I set it flying into a tree with a kick. I could tell it was now hurt and confused beyond all measure. I let out a roar where it came from I don't know maybe its my dragon nature. I grabbed it by the neck and saw it start to break up into code as my body glowed and soon it was nothing but a stream of data the flowed into me.

'Nice work Zenith I doubt the rest will be that easy but now that we can blend in here we can return safely. For now I will send us to the human world please hold on I don't know where we will end up so don't panic please.'

I gulped a bit I felt a small amount of guilt after all I did just destroy something but I shook it off I had to do it to survive.

My world started to blur and I felt dizzy as I could see bright lights headed for me.

'jump!'

I leaped into the air not knowing why or that I could now jump 12 feet in the air over the lights that belong to a semi truck. I landed on the side walk people gasping I knew I had to find a place to rest So I looked around for a sign as I ran through the crowd of people avoiding them like they where lava. It was almost like dancing a foot there a twist of the wrist there and spi 3. I snapped out of my trance like movement when I spotted a sign that said motel I headed to the main office where they kept the room keys.

'Umm jet how do we even get a room I mean I know it's a cheap place but I don't have any money'

'No we dont but I am sure we can figure something out did you see the door locks electronic don't bother talking to the manager just act casual and walk over to a room and pray its empty if its not we will move on.'

I walked over to a door gulping a bit and listened. I heard nothing but it was late at night I touched the lock and jet opened the door for me. 'One room free of charge.'

I locked the door and collapsed on the bed exhausted. "please tell me I don't have to go to school"

Jet laughed a bit 'No sadly you do have to go at least for now it will keep us off the streets for a few hours Ill be accessing and altering a nearby school records to show you're a new student we should be able to get some clothes and a back pack at a local store nearby but for now rest Ill figure something out good night zenith.'

I smiled a bit then fell asleep.


End file.
